The Final Act
by hoshi-ko88
Summary: (ONE SHOT) From Ravens POV on how she she feels about our favorite little green elf and what she must do to save him and her friends. Alternate ending up.
1. Default Chapter

Ravens POV

I thought we had finally gotten somewhere. After he got sucked into my mirror, I felt as if we started to understand each other. I thought there might be a future for us, together.  
But then, she had to show up. That little wench who betrayed us all. Even him. He still loves her, I know he does. That's what hurts me the most.

I can't believe I got sucked into this whole "love" thing. How could I have been so blind? How could I have let my emotions take a hold of me like that? Never again, I promise you that.

He may have saved me from that beast but he was doing it because he's my friend and a fellow titan, not because he cares for me.

I can't take it anymore. My heart has been ripped into shards of nothingness. I just want to leave, to escape from this pain. I would leave the titans but I have no where else to go. Back home would mean my death and remaining here would mean the death of others. It won't be too long from now until my emotions get out of control and I lose my control over my powers.

This is why I am ending it now. Why I am sitting here, alone in the darkness of my room. A blade given to me from my sister so long ago clutched in my hand, steady over my heart.

I can't believe I'm not scared. I'm afraid of a stupid movie, but not of death. Strange.

I left a note for him. I slid it underneath his door before I came back here to make the final cut. I told him how I felt about him, how I felt when she came along, and what and why I am doing this. I told him it wasn't his fault, only mine.

I pulled the blade farther away and took careful aim. As I am about to strike, my door burst open. He's standing there, staring at me with those wide emerald eyes. I almost lose my nerve but I know I must continue if he's going to live. Crystal tears are flowing freely from my eyes now. I give him a last, small smile and whisper softly before I bring the knife down to my heart and all goes black.

Only words are left behind, resonating in the room.

"I love you Beast boy, good bye."


	2. Alternate Ending

I was bored and a few people asked me to do this so I did.

Alternate Ending

I pulled the blade farther away and took careful aim. As I am about to strike, my door burst open. He's standing there, staring at me with those wide emerald eyes. The knife falls from my hands and drops to the floor with a clatter. He rushes over and gathers me in his arms.

"Raven, how could you even think of doing that?" He is crying, and I know I am. I don't know why he is, he shouldn't worry about me.

He shakes me gently. "Raven, what's wrong? Talk to me please." his voice is filled with sadness and pain.

I reach out and touch his cheek. That's when I notice that I am bleeding. I forgot that I had cut my hand.

He sees the cut and takes my hand in his, ripping off a sleeve of his outfit and bandages my hand. He's still crying, I wish he would stop. I hate to see him in so much pain.  
"Why?" he asks again.

I have a hard time answering him. "Terra." is all I can get out.

He hugs me tightly, I see the note clutched in his hand. "I'm so sorry Raven. I know I should have told you sooner." I shake my head. I don't want him to apologize. It makes me feel worse.

He caresses my cheek with his soft hands and draws me closer to him. "I love you." he whispers in my ear. "More than Terra, more than life itself. If you die, I would die."

I look up at him, too stunned to say anything. He leans down and in the next instant, his lips are on mine.

I've never felt this way before. His warm lips, soft hands. They spread fire throughout my body. Every place he touches burns like the fires of Hell. It feels so good. He starts to pull away but I bring him back, clutching him. He is my last life line. I reluctantly pull away, I have to tell him.

"I love you too Garfield. I'm sorry, ever since She came back, I've been so lost, I felt like I lost you." He shakes his head and kisses me once more. Reigniting the flame inside of me. He pulls away and cradles me in his arms.

"You should get some sleep." he whispers.

I hold onto him. "Only if you stay with me."

He gave a small chuckle. "Wild beasts wouldn't make me leave." he stood up with me in his arms and walked over to my bed, setting me down and climbing in next to me.

I wrap my arms around his waist and cuddle as close to him as I can. He holds me tight against his body as he kisses me again.

"My Raven." he whispers as he pulls away

"My Garfield."


End file.
